A user interface may allow a user to gain access to data, such as, for example, products in a catalog database, or to enter data into a system, such as, for example, entering customer information into a customer database. User interfaces are used for applications residing on relatively stationary computing devices, such as desktop computers, as well as for applications residing on mobile computing devices, such as laptops, palmtops, and portable electronic organizers. A voice-activated user interface can be created to provide data access and entry to a system, and voice input may be particularly appealing for mobile devices.